bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roll the Dice
Luck of the Draw It was a Wednesday night, no later than an hour before midnight and yet, there was an uplifting vibe in the city of Tokyo. It wasn’t like the city was flooded with pedestrians at every corner but still, there was a certain feeling that people were out and about. While darkness and silence filled most streets due to the late hour and time of the week, one boomed with energy and commotion. Dozens, no, possibly hundreds of people were inside, dressed for success. But for what though. What event could possibly draw in crowds of people on nearly a Thursday morning? Simple, a casino like no other. No one knows where it came from, except one day, the abandoned baseball stadium was transformed into the vibrant gambling facility that it is now. And since the random day of its “Grand Opening”, it has been active ever since. The Casino welcomed all those of age to gamble. Poor or rich, native or international, smart or dumb, there was no bias when walking between those doors. Once you entered, you felt like a winner. Bright flashing lights, loud celebratory sounds, hundreds of people eager to make money, the energy was radiant. It was easy to lose track of time or money for that matter. The measly 2,000 yen you planned on betting after work could end up being this month’s rent and you wouldn’t even notice. It was all to have a chance to do one thing…. “Jackpot” “Blackjack” “Winner” these one-liners along with plenty of others are the words that people strive to hear. The concept of everyone in casino cheering you on while being drowned in unbelievable wealth is enough of a rush to get anyone off. And yet, it was this desire to achieve the possible yet so improbable feat that is “the winning hand” that people didn’t even realize the failures right beside them. The loud cheers and positive motivation easily blocked out the sounds of those who had gone too far. No one noticed the losers and why would they. You didn’t wanna sully yourself with their poor luck. And at that moment, that once positive energy, felt an ominous darkness that polluted the air; suffocating you until you couldn’t breathe. The desperation, how necessary it was to return to invigorating rush that was the betting table. And it was these people who would never return… This is Ebisu Casino! ---- Two weeks later “No, no, this can’t be right?!?!” Arata told himself as he discovered some mind-boggling news. As Junior Investigator in the police force, the nearly forty-year-old man quickly re-read through his finding to debunk his thoughts. “I mean, I know correlation and causation don’t always go hand and hand, but I don’t see anything else.” His high-pitched voice couple with built snot in his throat and nose made his voice quite unpleasing to the ears, yet quite noticeable. “Whatcha got for us this time…” one of two young police senior detectives asked the lower ranked veteran. “Anything worth our time?” the other finished. “Sh-shit” he thought, holding his finding close to his tiny physique. “If they take this case from me, I’ll never get promoted…” The last three time these two douchebags pulled rank and stole all of his cases, taking all the glory and credit. There was no way he’d let that happen again! “N-n-n-no, not at all. Ju-j-just another couple of missing pet reports that need to be filed.” He stuttered, his face with a red tint and sweat dripping down his face and back. “Oh really?!?!” one of them began before stepping closer to Arata demonstrating the significant height difference between the two. “You know, chief did tell me to humble myself a bit so, why don’t you let me take these off your hands?” His partner looked puzzled, clearly missing the train to his partner’s deduction. “Why would you wanna do that?!?!” he questioned. “You idiot…” he whispered in response, gazing his attention to him for a moment. And in that moment, Arata, like a diver piercing the water, dashed between the two with unseen urgency and determination. “I gotta hide these…” he thought in desperation running with his head down and files in hand, having no idea where he was going. And in a matter of moments, he’d live to regret that choice. BOOM. The sound echoed throughout the station; the sound of Arata running through a door. With rubble and his papers scattered across the floor, he yelled in desperation. “Oh FUCK, gotta clean this up before…” then a cold breezed grazed his neck. Arata took a moment to survey the room. And then he finally realized who’s door he just ruined. “I’m sorry ma’am…” Glancing upwards from the stacked papers currently piled high upon her desk in a rather neatly yet chaotic fashion at the sound of someone barging into her office rather abruptly Adelheid raised a delicate eyebrow before slowly rising from her seat and making her way towards Arata and his scattered mess of paper. "Junior Investigator Arata." she began with a slow drawl after having to take a moment to remember his face before glancing down at the papers that littered her floor and back towards Arata. "Care to explain your reasoning for barging into my office so abruptly and creating such a mess in the process?" She questioned as she bends slightly to grab a few of the scattered papers while pinning an Arata with a piercing stare. Momentarily breaking away from her stare from the Junior Investigator Adelheid briefly allowed her eyes to roam across the surface of the documents while reading one of her delicate eyebrows before returning her piercing stare back towards Arata. "Well explain yourself". She demanded after a few moments of quietness from him. Arata began to quietly panic as result. Attempting to swallow the spit in his mouth and clear his throat simultaneously, a loud coughing fit would prevent him from speaking. Giggles from his colleagues in the other room could be heard and even more panic subdued his body. "C-come on, just spit it out!" he told himself, attempting to overcome this unique form of torture he has yet again put himself through. "If I don't they'll just take credit for my work again!?!?!" he debated, noticing the two superior slowly approaching the door. "THERE SEEMS TO BE A DIRECT CORRELATION BETWEEN THE EBISU CASINO AND THE DOZENS OF MISSING PEOPLE IN THE LAST MONTH!" he said at the top of his lungs for the whole office to hear. There was unexpected silence that filled the entire station, and Arata felt proud of this achievement. "Yeah, that's right. I found it, not any of you. And at the end, I'll be the one with the promotion." A look of confidence replaced his anxiety-filled body. But after a few moments of blind confidence, the adrenaline cleared and he noticed what he had done. "S-s-s-s-sorry Ch-ch-chief..." he stuttered once more, upon noticing a whirlwind of his saliva made his way to his chief officer's attire. Blanching slightly at the saliva that was splattered upon her attire Adelheid casually removed her overcoat dropping it on the ground before moving back to sit behind her desk while looking over the documents within her hand carefully. "Are you positive about that statement, can you actually back up your claim with actual facts or is this merely another assumption from one of my employees attempting to gain promotion in an attempt for a power grab." She spoke with a sharp demanding tone while leveling Arata with an intense state. "I have had numerous people with the last few weeks come to me with a similar assumption all which lead to a complete dead end and only showcased a lack of ability by the Police Force something which a dislike with a passion." She continued as her eyes swept to the rest of the staff that can be seen attempting to eavesdrop outside her office causing them to flinch and scatter away. Returning her eyes back to Arata she places down the documents and levels a glare upon him. "So tell me why is this time different, why should I waste my time and effort looking over these documents ?" She questioned harshly whiles forgoing the fact that she to hand an incline that the Ebisu Casino was more than it appeared. In the background, you could hear the other police officers giggle and snicker. "It's wraps." "There's no way he'll be able to convince her" "Should've let one of us bring it to her." And yet despite all the pessimism surrounding him, Arata had suddenly reached a striking conclusion. "You can make fun of me all you want. But as a police officer, it's my job to protect those who are in danger. And if I am not able to convince my chief that this casino is as corrupt as the villains who kill for sport, what good am I?" he thought. Arata then resumed his stance of confidence. "It actually quite clear..." he spoke, in a more clear fashion. "I know I'm not the first to present you this theory, but hopefully, with a bit of luck, I'll be the last." Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and began. "First, upon investigation, we determined that 98% of the missing people with the last month have entered the casino at some point. A leap of fate on its own I know but coupled with that after interviewing those close to the missing parties, it seemed these people were either constant guests or people looking for a big pay out." His co-workers were surprised, the little man had finally grown some balls. "Second, as a casino in Japan, as I'm sure you're aware, Ebisu has to pay a certain tax dependent on the total profits of the casino. Calling in a favor, I was able to get the monthly report, and after thoroughly crunching the numbers, I deduced there'd have to be over a million dollars absent in the report, most likely laundered somewhere else." For the final time, a silence had taken the room. But this time was not due to the humiliation of Arata but the amazement of him. "And finally, after days of scoping out the place for hours. I saw multiple notorious mercenaries and villains enter the facility with my own two eyes. Yet, they never made their way out..." Silently watching Arata after his exclamation Adelheid carefully thought over everything she read as she had came to a similar conclusion but couldn’t risk anything without durable proof. Turning towards Arata she gave him a flat stare before returning her eyes back to the documents. "Did you really think I wasn’t aware of that connection ?" She began as she got up from her seat and made her way over towards Arata. "Their is hardly anything that occurs in this town that I'm Unaware of." She finished as she glared at her employees before shutting her door. "That being said your little document has enough evidence to warrant an investigation to look into the matter." She praised giving him a small smile while helping him stand upon his feet. "Seeing as how this was your breakthrough I want you to be on the task force that will be in charge of going undercover and raiding the Casino." She finished before dismissing him. "Be ready within Four hour”. Upon flicking Arata out of her office Adelheid made her way over to her phone and dialed a number one she swore to rarely use unless absolutely necessary. "Yes it’s me, as much as I dislike saying this". She began before pinching the bridge of her nose and taking a deep breath. "I require your expertise in a complicated situation." She finished while awaiting the response of the person. "Whats up girl-friend, whatchu need!?!?" Bunko smacked her teeth as she answered the phone. Once working as a dispatcher of heroes, Bunko was the bridge between the police and heroes before their falling out. She was considered a specialist, informing calling particular heroes for particular situations. Her knowledge and resourcefulness saved countless lives. The two would continue to discuss the dilema at hand until finally, Bunko responded. "I mean you know I don't have the connections that I used to, right?!? But shiiiiit, I getchu the best team I can find." Dropping the call, Bunko got to work. In the next couple of hours, Bunko would tap into her old Rolodex of heroes. After dissecting the situation, she assembled a team of heroes who she believed who be best for the job. Now it was up to the chief to figure out how to use them at their best capacity. Each of the heroes was welcomed into the police headquarters and sat in the conference room as they awaited the chief to arrive. ---- Glancing at the assembly of heroes currently seated with the large conference Adelheid had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at some omg the more eccentric costumes worn by the heroes. Stoically walking into the room and garnishing the full attention of every present hero as she stands in the very center of the room with her back facing a large blank screen. "Allow me to first personally thank each of you for coming despite the rather short notice of he call." She stated as she bowed slightly towards the group of heroes before clearing her throat as the room lights dimmed and the large screen behind her lit up illuminating the darkened room. "This here as most of you possibly already recognize is Ebisu Casino currently the largest and most successful casino operating within Japan." She began as the screen flicked to show a few photos and video’s of the Casino before an image of over a dozen missing person reports appeared. "Allow me to cut to the chance and stolid wasting both our times." She abruptly stated clearly not caring of her Uncle’s constant need for over dramatic regulations. "We believe that this casino is a front cover for a large scale human trafficking ring and possibly a slave trading ring even deeper within." She bluntly stated and She vegans showing photo’s and images of the missing people entering the casino but never exiting along with numerous suspicious vehicles and large trucks that regularly arrive and leave every few hours. "Despite our many attempts of infiltration the Casino we always end up finding nothing and that is only when we are able to even enter the establishment and considering the Commissioner-General would like to avoid an all-out assault of the Police Force with such limited evidence on the matter my hands are tied." She stated as she allowed her eyes to drift around the room. "This, however, is where you Heroes come in, despite the lack of trust between the Pro Hero association and the Police Force as of late I have decided that this is a delicate matter more suited for your expertise." She finished before handing them out a portfolio with the basic needed information. "Now are there any questions, concerns or anyone wishing to leave now ?" She questioned with a blank face and raises an eyebrow. Igneous stood upright and walked up front as he took a deep breath and began to speak. "My only question is.... once we discover who is behind this.... what will be done with them?" Igneous stated with an intense and fiery passion for delivering death to villains flaring up in his eyes: Making it plainly obvious that he had other intentions for the criminals once they are captured as he stood there with a crazed expression on his face. Glancing at the hero in question Adehield made a quick mental note for the heroes name before answering him with a harsh glare. "Pro-Hero Igneous, to answer your question when we uncover the ring leader or leaders they will be arrested and sentenced to Naraka Prison after we gather everything we can get from them" she started before pausing. "Depending on what we find they would then either be sentenced to a lengthy prison sentence or put straight on death row". She finished as she stares at the Hero known for many "Accidental" villains death before making a mental note to looking into his hero career and find out why someone who clearly shows blatant bloodlust and killer intent was allowed to continue being a hero. Blue Hope is standing, hand on his chin motionless. "No, if's, and's, or but's from me. I'm prepared to undertake the task at hand." Category:Roleplays